I Know We're Young
by pinkpen23
Summary: Hermione returns from Australia and she and Ron go on their first date. Fluffy and sweet.


Today was the day Hermione was returning! Ron had been anticipating this day for what seemed like forever. Hermione had gone on a trip to find her parents in Australia a few weeks ago. After she had found them, she helped them move back to England. She then explained to them everything that had happened and why she had modified their memories and spent a great deal of time with them to make up for lost time.

Now finally, Hermione was coming to visit the Burrow. It had been two months since the war ended and an incredibly long month since Ron had last seen her. She was Apparating to the Burrow in an hour, and from there, Ron was taking her on a date. They had still yet to discuss their pending relationship. This was why Ron was so nervous.

Right after the war had ended, there was a great deal of grieving. There were many funerals that they attended, and though Ron lovingly comforted Hermione at these funerals, neither of them was really sure whether they were an official couple yet. They also had not kissed again since that fateful night. Even as Ron watched Hermione leave to go find her parents, they didn't kiss goodbye. Ron had immediately regretted this decision, but at the time, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Ron stared at the mirror in his basement room, examining himself. He was pretty ordinary looking, or so he thought. Ginger hair and tons of freckles. What was so attractive about that? Hermione, on the other hand, was the most beautiful girl—no woman—he had ever laid his eyes on. She was just so extraordinary. And not just in looks either. She was extraordinary in everything.

After trying to fix himself up as much as possible, Ron went downstairs. He was the only one at the house at the moment. His dad was at working, trying to repair all the damage that Voldemort had done to the Ministry of Magic. Ginny and his mom were together in Diagon Alley, shopping. Needless to say, Ron was pleased with the fact that no one else was home, but himself.

Ron checked his watch. She would be arriving any minute. He nervously paced throughout the house, mindlessly adjusting couch pillows, fixing window curtains, and checking for dust.

In his mind, Ron relived the kiss. It had been right in the middle of battle and he had not seen it coming at all. Hermione had just pounced on him, kissing him passionately on the lips. He remembered the soft feeling of her lips and how tightly he held her as they kissed. He had even lifted her off of her feet.

Ron's thoughts were interrupted by a loud crack coming from outside. His heart leaped out of his chest. Hermione had just Apparated. He ran outside to greet her, and saw her standing a few feet from the door, looking more beautiful than ever.

Hermione's hair was down, and it was tamed. She was wearing a lacey pink tank top and a fitting pair of dark jeans. She had just a touch of makeup on, which only enhanced her already beautiful features.

She ran up to Ron and flung her arms around her. He squeezed her as they hugged, not wanting to let go. When they finally did let go, Ron looked at Hermione and questioned her about her parents.

"They are fine," she said, smiling. "I've managed to get most of their memory back. They remember all the important things. It's just the little things they forget."

"Well, that's good," said Ron, happy to hear that things with Hermione's family were so good.

"And how is your family?" Hermione asked Ron, as they went inside and sat at the kitchen table.

"Surviving," Ron said, looking down at the wooden table. "It's George and Mum that are taking it the hardest. George never jokes anymore and Mum will randomly burst into tears."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, putting a hand on Ron's back and comforting him.

"It's fine," Ron replied, still looking down. "It'll just take time."

They were silent a moment, both of them contemplating what they had just said. Hermione truly believed, like Ron did, that things would get better in time. Fred's death would eventually no longer be a tragedy, but a memorial of his bravery.

"So what are we doing?" Hermione asked. "You said you wanted to hang out?"

"Yup," Ron answered. "I'm taking you to lunch in the Muggle world."

"In the Muggle World? Ron, do you have money for that?"

"Went to Gringotts yesterday and exchanged Wizarding money for some," he answered, smiling proudly.

"Wow," Hermione said, looking impressed.

"Ready to hit the road, then?" he asked her.

"Definitely," she responded, smiling.

The two grabbed hands and Disapparated. Hermione opened her eyes when they had landed. They had Apparated to this quaint little village in the country side. She glanced at Ron, who she thought may be checking to see if all of his finger nails were there.

"They have a small café a few blocks away that I thought we could go to," he told her.

"Sounds great," she replied.

The two walked hand-in-hand through the streets of the small village. Ron asked Hermione questions about her parents, and she answered them, tearing up a few times.

When they had arrived at the café, Ron requested a table outside. After ordering their drinks, the pair continued talking.

"So Hermione," Ron began nervously, "I think we need to talk."

"Talk?" Hermione asked, though she suspected she knew about what.

"Talk," Ron replied, pausing for a moment. "I need to known what we are, if we are anything."

"Well, what do you want to be?" she asked, looking straight at him.

"I want to be with you," he said quietly.

Hermione felt herself blush as she heard what Ron had said. He had no idea how long she had been waiting to hear those words come out of his mouth.

"I want to be with you too, Ron," she told him, grinning shyly.

"Blimey, I didn't think it would be that easy!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione chuckled for a moment, but then turned serious. "What do you mean?"

"I thought I was going to have to sit you down and give you this long speech about why I couldn't live without you and why I_ had_ to be with you, or else I might bust!"

Ron was flushed with color by the time he had finished talking. He hadn't expected himself to say all that he actually did. Slightly embarrassed, he glanced down at the table, waiting for Hermione to speak.

After a moment, Hermione spoke. "Do you think you could give me that speech anyway?"

"What?" Ron asked in surprise.

"I asked if you could tell me what you would have told me if I hadn't agreed so easily. Think your still up to it?"

Ron's ears turned red. He thought he had been relieved of having to give Hermione the speech he has painstakingly planned in his mind for about a month.

"Okay," Ron sighed. "Well, I don't really know how to start. Basically Hermione, I've always fancied you. Always. And of course, I've screwed things up with you more times than I can count."

"You didn't screw up that much," Hermione chuckled.

"Just listen," Ron told her sweetly. "It's so weird to think of how we met. You came into our car to find Neville's toad. How random is that? Anyway, as you know, I didn't really like you that much in the beginning. That is, until you saved Harry and me from getting in serious trouble over the troll incident. I guess then I kind of had to like you, right? Well, after that, I just remember realizing slowly but surely how much you were growing on me. Sure you were an insufferable know-it-all at times, but you were so much more than that, as well. And I began to realize that I really enjoyed your company. At first, I thought it was because you were my best friend, but then I noticed I especially enjoyed it when Harry would leave, and I would get you all to myself."

As Ron said this, Hermione noticed how much his cheeks flushed. It was clear that this speech was taking every ounce of nerve Ron had in him to give, and Hermione applauded how well he was doing.

"Please keep going!" Hermione implored.

"Okay," Ron answered, still flushed, "So then the Yule Ball came."

"Oh dear," Hermione said, anticipating where this speech was headed.

"Exactly," Ron said. "So the Yule Ball came. And deep down, I knew I wanted to ask you. I know I pretended I didn't, but that was just my ridiculous attempt at hiding my feelings. Plus, there was the obvious issue of not wanting to make things complicated between us, so obviously, being who I was, I took the easy way out. I searched up and down for someone else. Looking back on now, it all seems pretty foolish. But then the ball approached and I still hadn't found a date, so I just decided I'd try my luck with you. After all, I could make sure that you understood that we'd just be going as friends. Plus, I thought you were as desperate for a date as I was. So I was a complete git and asked you in the completely wrong way."

Hermione chuckled a little and took a sip out of her drink as Ron said this.

"See, you're laughing now, but I don't remember it being too funny then. I know I hurt you, Hermione. Deep down, I could always tell when I was hurting you. I pretended not to, I denied it to myself, but I could always tell when I was the source of your hurt. I know I hurt you that night at the Yule Ball. I was horrible, and you didn't deserve that. You looked like a princess that night, and you deserved to be treated like one, except, of course, I had to ruin it for you."

"That night really did have potential," Hermione mused, half jokingly and half thoughtfully.

"Well, I guess in the end it all worked out because you're with me," Ron said blushing.

"Very true," Hermione smiled.

"Anyway, so the ball came and went, and things between us continued to flip-flop. We had good days, and we had bad days. We bickered a lot, but we also had a lot of fun times. Times I wouldn't exchange for anything. And then, of course, we started sixth year."

Hermione stomach dropped, knowing that this was going to be one of the more uncomfortable things Ron was going to say.

"You know, at first, I really thought we were on the right track. It appeared as if we had this mutual understanding that we liked each other. Or at least, that we were interested in trying it out. But of course, I had to go and mess that up too. I know I've never told you, but I'm sorry I didn't go to Slughorn's Christmas Party with you. I really wanted to, but by that time I was already with...with…"

"With Lavender," Hermione finished.

"Right. Already with her. By the way, I still cannot believe you sent those birds on me!"

"I was hurt," Hermione replied, her voice not much louder than a whisper.

"I know," Ron said, "I don't blame you. What I did wasn't cool. I just can't believe you actually _sent_ them on me."

This made Hermione chuckle. "Well, like I said, I was hurt."

"Anyway, watching you suffer like that was torture. I wish I hadn't been such a coward. I wish I would have ended with Lavender early, so that you and I could have gotten things started."

"Me too," Hermione said.

"I guess it's kind of a good thing that I was poisoned though. If I hadn't, you'd still probably be giving me the silent treatment," Ron observed.

"I'm sorry it had to come to that," Hermione told him. "I was hurt, but I shouldn't have treated you so harshly. It was all very childish."

"Yeah, it was," Ron agreed. "I was such an idiot though. So like I was saying, I got poisoned, and, all of a sudden, you were back! I had my best friend back! And after that moment, things between us seemed to be going really well."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed as her mind replayed all those intimate evenings she spent with Ron while he was still recovering.

"And I remember all the time you spent at the Burrow last summer before we went to get Harry. It was just you and me. Don't get me wrong, I love Harry, but it felt so good to have you all to myself."

Hermione giggled at Ron's selfish comment. It felt good to hear him say how much he cherished their one-on-one time.

"Then, of course, there was the wedding where I finally plucked up the courage to ask you dance."

Hermione smiled and said, "You don't know how happy it made me."

"Believe me, it made me happy too. You didn't get one opportunity to dance with Krum," Ron said.

Hermione frowned playfully at Ron, but didn't say anything.

"And we danced practically the entire time. And I kept thinking to myself, 'I'm going to tell her. I'm going to let her know how I feel.' But I guess I used up all my courage asking you to dance and there was none left for confessing my feelings. I still don't know whether or not it was a good thing that I didn't tell you then. It could have really complicated things on the Horcrux hunt."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, "It's probably best that you didn't."

"Right," Ron said, "So then we went on the hunt. And I left…"

Chills covered Hermione's body as she relived that night. She wished he could just fast-forward through this part.

"It was one of the most dreadful experiences of my life, Hermione. I'm so sorry for leaving you."

"I know you are," Hermione replied softly, her eyes looking down at the table.

"But I don't think you know just how sorry I am. Hermione, I really believed that we had no shot of being together after I returned. I thought you were so mad that things were never going to be the same," Ron confessed.

Hermione could feel the pain in Ron's voice as he told her this. The whole thing caused a lump to form in Hermione's throat.

"Well, you made up for it at Malfoy Manner," Hermione told him. "Ron, I really think you're the reason I made it. I heard your voice from the cellar, you know. I heard you screaming my name, and I thought, 'That boy is my reason for living. I have to make it through. His voice is going to help me through.' And it did. And you were so heroic too! The way you barged in! I don't remember too much of it, but I do remember seeing you disarm Bellatrix. I was so bloody proud of you."

Colored rushed over Ron's ears, and he then laughed. "Wow, language from Hermione Granger!"

"Oh hush," Hermione responded, also blushing. "Now continue your story."

"Right. Okay so then there was the battle. And you—you kissed me! I didn't see it coming or anything! All of a sudden, your lips were on mine. And then—then Fred…well, _you know._"

Hermione nodded silently, knowing that this was going to be hard for Ron.

"But we had to keep fighting. We couldn't give up. And you reassured me of that. Then, without warning, Voldemort announced that Harry died. I remember you turning to me; your jaw was practically hitting the floor. You couldn't believe that Harry, The Boy Who Lived, had actually died. And I just put my arm around you, and we cried. Then we saw his body, and I think we both realized that we couldn't mourn. Not yet. We had to finish this. And then, only a little while later, it just ended. And we were all left to pick up the pieces of our broken lives. And Hermione, I want to thank you so much for giving me the time with my family that I needed. You seemed to know exactly when I needed you and exactly when I just needed to be alone or with my family. So thank you for that."

"You're welcome," Hermione responded.

Just then, the waiter brought Ron and Hermione's food. Ron nervously waited for the waiter to leave; he was reaching the climax of his speech.

Not even touching his food, Ron continued on. "And then you had to leave for Australia. I still wish you would have let me come with you, but I guess some things you have to do alone. And now we're here, and I'm almost done my speech. Hermione, you and I have history together. We've shared so much over these past years. Hell, we've shared more in this past year than most people share in a life time. It only seems right that we be together. You fill something inside of me, Hermione. You close the emptiness."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She couldn't believe how eloquent Ron was being right now. Everything he was saying sounded truly beautiful.

"I know we're young," Ron continued, "But I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Ron stared at Hermione, waiting for a response. All Hermione could do, however, was gape at him. Her mind was spinning. Ron, the boy she had loved for years, had just confessed that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She was speechless.

"Hermione…" Ron said nervously, after not getting a response.

"Sorry," Hermione said, snapping back into reality, "I-I just can't believe you just said that."

"Well, I thought that this speech had made it obv—''

"No, Ron," Hermione said, trying to explain herself, "I can't believe you just_ said_ that. I mean, I've known of your feelings for a while now. But I never thought you'd actually ever tell me. And to hear you tell me—to hear you say it out loud—it's like—well, it's like bloody music to my ears!"

"Wow," Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah," Hermione blushed.

"Oh—and Hermione, there's one more thing. The most important thing."

"Yes?" Hermione asked anxiously, sitting on the edge of her seat.

"I love you."

Chills covered Hermione's body as she heard Ron say this. She grabbed his hand from across the table and replied, "Ron, I love you too. I love you so much."

Ron squeezed Hermione's hand. He really wanted to kiss her, but being on opposite ends of cluttered table made that kind of difficult.

"So I guess that means we're finally official, right?" Ron asked.

"I guess it does," Hermione smiled happily.

"Blimey, will Harry be relieved!"

"Why?"

"Because he told me if he didn't make a move soon, he would take matters into his own hands."

Hermione laughed. "I would have loved to have seen that."

Ron and Hermione finished their lunch. After Ron paid the bill, the two walked around the little town, sight-seeing. It was really refreshing to just _walk_. To walk without any specific destination in mind. To walk and just enjoy everything around them.

They passed a flower stand, and Ron bought Hermione a single red rose.

"My first gift as your boyfriend," he said handing it to her.

Hermione turned scarlet. She accepted the flower and kisses Ron on the cheek. They continued to walk hand-in-hand, observing the different sights around them.

Eventually, the sun began to set, so Hermione suggested that they Apparate back to the Burrow. The two found a quiet alley where they could Disapparate discreetly. They clasped hands and turned on the spot.

Their feet landed seconds later on the fresh grass of the Burrow. Their hands still clasped together, Ron looked at Hermione.

"Want to come in? Nobody's home right now," Ron proposed.

Hermione blushed and answered, "Not tonight. I should probably get back and check on my parents."

"Okay, I understand," Ron said, slightly disappointed.

"But if you want to join us for tea tomorrow, we'd love to have you," Hermione said, sensing Ron's disappointment.

"I'd love that," Ron smiled.

"Great," Hermione responded, happily. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. Noon, sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," Ron replied.

"Thanks for today, Ron. I really enjoyed it."

"I'm glad," Ron said, his voice lowering slightly as he leaned in closer to Hermione.

Hermione held her breath as Ron leaned in and kissed her tenderly. After a moment, she moved her hands from her sides and wrapped them around him. She felt his hands on her back, holding her tightly, and she couldn't help but to smile a little.

Their lips finally parted, but they remained nose to nose.

"Hermione," Ron whispered, "You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't wait for all that we have ahead of us."

"I can't wait either," Hermione whispered back, rustling Ron's ginger hair.

"I guess I have to let you go now," Ron chuckled, turning a soft shade of pink.

"Yeah," Hermione replied, blushing a little, as well.

They parted and said their goodbyes. Ron watched happily as the love of his life turned on the spot and disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
